The New Girl
by unspeakablepadfoot
Summary: Hermione changes her look. People notice.
1. Chapter 1

hh

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The New Girl

This is just a fun little one shot, in which Hermione gives herself a huge overhaul and the boys definitely take notice. If people ask for it, I am willing to make this a chaptered fic.

Hermione Granger was no longer a girl to be described as plain. Her once frizzy hair, now cascading curls, had darkened from the young honey blond to a mature chestnut brown. Her body, tanned and toned, having finally filled out over the summer. No, definitely not plain, not if she had any say.

As she stepped onto Platform 9 3/4, smirking (unnervingly) like Malfoy himself, she spotted Ron and Harry and made her way over to them.

_'This should be fun.'_, she thought,smirking.

" Harry!", she squealed as she hugged the emerald eyed teen.

" 'Mione?", he questioned, catching her appearance.

"Yes?"

" Not that I'm complaining, but what is all this?", Ron asked, eyeing her bare midriff and elbowing Harry to get him to look.

Harry looked to where Ron's attention was focused and immeadiately noticed the scarlet navel ring.

" Hermione? Are there any more piercings we should know about?", Ron asked, only stuttering slightly.

" What's this..."

" ...About Hermione..."

" ...And piercings?", the twins asked with positively lewd identical smirks.

" Its a new me.", Hermione said with a suggestive smile to the twins. And with that, she boarded the train for her sixth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. _' A whole new Hermione Granger.'_, she thought as the train pulled away from King's cross station,_' What fun.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just playing in JK's sandbox.

I decided to continue this fic because I didn't want to leave Hermione so OOC. While I meant for her to come across more feisty and confident, I did not mean for it to be so OOC. If you do not like my story, bugger off. Instead of telling me how I messed up, tell me how to make it better. On with the second chapter! Her new attitude will be explained in a later chapter.

P.S. Molly forced the twins to come back and finish their educations after Dumbledore said he would be happy to welcome them back.

' _hermione's thoughts'_

" regular speech "

CHAPTER TWO

Hermione sat down in an empty compartment to read her new book, _'Run,'_ in peace. She was so engrossed in the story that she didn't notice Fred and George sit down across from her until they started talking.

" Gred?"

" Yes, Forge?"

" I believe our question was never answered earlier."

" You're quite right, Brother."

" What say you, Granger?", they asked simultaneously.

" What are you two talking about?", she inquired.

" What..."

" ... piercings..."

" ...Would..."

" ...little..."

" ...Bookworm..."

" ...Granger..."

" ...Get?", they asked in their odd Twin-speak.

" Just my tongue and my navel," she replied calmly, wondering how they would handle that information.

" Let's..."

" ...See...,"

" ...Then," they chorused.

She stuck her tongue out and showed them her gold tongue ring. She picked her jewelry ,in diagon alley at a new shop for body modifications and charmed jewelry, because it made Griffindor colors. The twins did not notice this.

"Blimey!" "Bloody Hell, Granger!", they stammered.

" Yes?", she asked innocently.

" Never took you for that kind of girl," Gred admitted.

" I'm not," she snapped, "go get into your robes.

The welcoming feast was boring as usual, 7 slytherins, 4 hufflepuffs, 7 griffindors, and 8 ravenclaws. The firstie class was small this year because lots of children had been killed before Voldemort's reign of terror over the Wizarding population was ended in the ministry battle last year. Hermione fingered the scar on her chest she had gotten as a hostage in that battle. That had been a hard fight, but it was over and it was time to move on to happier times.

The twins sat next to Hermione and were touching her the entire sorting. Fred playing with her hair, while George preferred to squeeze and knead her thigh every so often. _'they catch on quickly'_, she thought with a smile to Harry and Ron across the table.

After the feast, Hermione told Harry that she would meet he and Ron in the common room later.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione sat alone in the RoR, an exact replica of Sirius' room at Grimmauld place at the moment, turning her wand over in her hands. _I miss Siri so much. I wonder if the twins know who he really was, if not then I'll have to tell them or they won't understand my tattoo. _Hermione had gotten Padfoot's pawprint tattooed on the upper inside of her left thigh after his death in the battle. He had been her research partner, her lover, and her friend. She had gotten the tattoo to remember who he had really been. The man had been a prankster, a lover, a fighter when need be, and he had been the first to explore her body. They had been casual lovers, no commitment, just a rough romp or a slow fuck every once in a while to keep them from going mad. He had known that she liked the twins and, certain that they fancied her too, he had frequently pushed the three of them together. The first tear of grief for her favorite animagus fell from her her eyes; she got off of the bed, an exact copy of Siri's bed, and asked the room what he told her to ask. _What did Padfoot leave for me? _The top left drawer of his cherry wood dresser began glowing. She opened it to find a letter.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**If you are reading this, I am dead. Please don't cry 'Mione. I'm in a better place and marauding with James again. I've left a few things in this dresser that I'd like for you to keep. The center bottom drawer holds some things that I wish for you to share with the twins, I think they'll appreciate the Marauders old things. Before you rush to Moony to ask for permission, he and I have discussed it and he deemed them worthy of our secrets. There is a letter from Moony and I to them in the drawer, as well as one for you from Remus stating his permission. I enjoyed being your battle partner and stress reliever while I could. The middle right drawer holds some things for Harry that I promised James I'd give to Harry on his sixteenth birthday if James couldn't. Please give them to him. Tell him that Moony and I love him, and don't let him blame himself for anything out of his control, you know how he is. Hit Ron for me, he ate my cookies. I've left Grimmauld to you, the twins, and Moony, I explained in my letter to Harry that he has to move on from the war and that living in a place so saturated by memories of it would not help him. Tell Severus that I'm deeply sorry for being an arsehole to him when we were at Hogwarts. Now you, I've left you my collar and tags, the house, my Quidditch jersey that you love to wear, all the books in the Black family library, Black vault #3, and everything in this drawer. Harry is getting almost everything. Tell Kreacher that he is to protect and serve a Muggleborn child, from birth to death, just as he did my brother. I left my leash on the hook above the troll's leg umbrella holder. I know that you miss me and most likely always will, but don't let that stop you from going after the twins. I caught them talking about you earlier today, rather raunchy imaginations those two. If they ask about us or why I gave them part of the house, tell them about us. By the way, they have no idea who Moony, ThatTraitorousRat, Padfoot, and Prongs actually are, so please tell them. Tell Harry that if he marries Ginny Weasley, I will come back from the dead just to curse him with every jinx and hex I know. She only loves his money and fame. Drink an extra firewhiskey on the holidays for me, would ya? I've divided the small things in here, but the rest is in my will at Gringotts. You really are one of a kind. And one of my very best friends.**_

_**Love, Snuffles**_

She collapsed on the floor and sobbed, holding his jersey to her chest. She stood, placed it on top of the dresser, and walked into the middle of the room. _'I need this room to withstand a magical temper tantrum untouched and I need a dummy of Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Peter Pettigrew, and one of Tom Riddle jr.' _The room instantly changed for her, the requested dummies very realistic. She cast stinging hexes at 'Malfoy', cutting hexes at 'Dolohov', bludgeoning spells at 'Pettigrew', and every hex, jinx, and pain spell she knew at 'Bellatrix'. She summoned Sirius' muggle baseball bat and beat the tar out of the last dummy while screaming and sobbing and expelling so much power that the castle started to shake with the force of her magic. She collapsed on Sirius' bed and was asleep in seconds. It was not romantic love that made her so volatile, no, it was the fact that he would never again hug her, research with her, make her laugh, start food fights during breakfast, and she would never hear his laughter again. She would be the same if it were Harry or any of her other friends.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

When Hermione arrived in the Great Hall she found that it was empty except for a teacher or two and the twins, it being too early for anyone else to have woken up.

" So..."

" Where..."

" Did..."

" You..."

" Go..."

" Last night, Granger?"

" I slept in the Room of Requirement. In Snuffles' room, actually," she said, buttering some toast.

" Did you feel the castle shake last night," they inquired.

" Shite. Um... that was actually me. Padfoot's death finally hit me last night and I went ballistic on death eater dummies. The tremors were when I was beating the one of Voldemort with a muggle bat. I was hoping nobody had felt it," she said, blushing a vivid red.

" PADFOOT," the pranksters shouted," WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF OUR HEROES?"

" He was right, you didn't know who they really were. Padfoot is Sirius Black, Wormtail was that traitorous rat Pettigrew, Prongs is James Potter, and Moony is Remus Lupin. Sirius actually left you some things of the Marauders. If you come to the Room of Requirement after classes today, I can give them to you," she sniffed.

" Was there something between you and Sirius, Hermione," George, the more perceptive of the two, asked.

" We were close friends. We did have a casual fling while I was staying with him, but it was just stress relief and exercise. He was a wonderful friend and a blessing to help drain my excess magic."

" I'm going to go tell Dumbledore to inform our professors that we will not be in class today," Fred said, getting up from the table.

George scooped Hermione up into his quidditch toned arms, bridal style, and carried her to the RoR. The room still held Snuffles' bedroom, as Hermione had asked it remain until she no longer needed the familiar comfort of Siri's bed. George marveled at how lovely the man's room was. His bed had two firm, white pillows on top of a deep purple quilt and a fluffy white blanket folded at the foot of the bed. All of his furniture was cherry wood and very expensive from the looks of it. There were quidditch posters and swimsuit models adorning his walls, permanently from the looks of it. A man's paradise, really. Fred walked in and did the same as his twin.

" Dumbledore has given us the week. Said that you'd kill him otherwise," Fred laughed. _'He has a beautiful laugh'_

" He's right, I would. when one is grieving a beloved friend or loved one, their magic will go a bit haywire and often in spectacular ways, such as last night or in fourth year, after the tournament, when Harry blew up the headmaster's office in grief for Cedric," she said gravely, " I'm dangerous to be around right now."

" We know."

" Who wants a drink? I know where Siri keeps his Firewhiskey," she said, breaking the awkward silence.

" WE DO," they cheered," We forgot to ask you where this change came from."

" Siri encouraged me to go for the look I wanted. I mentioned to him that I wanted to get a couple piercings and he said that I should do and wear what makes me feel sexy," Hermione giggled, blushing.

Hermione stood up and sauntered over to the left of the foot of the bed and lay her hand against the carving of Prongs on the bedpost and pushed magic into the wood. it opened up and she grabbed the bottle off the top of the stack, she went to the right side and repeated the same process, this time obtaining three shot glasses.

" He also taught me how to out drink you boys."


End file.
